1. Field
The disclosure relates to a three dimensional printing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
As technology progresses, different methods of forming three dimensional (3-D) models through additive manufacturing technology have been proposed. Generally, additive manufacturing technology uses the design information of 3-D models from software such as computer-aided design (CAD) to be converted to multiple thin cross sections (quasi-two-dimensional) continuously stacked.
Presently, multiple techniques for forming a plurality of thin cross sections have already been developed. For example, a moving platform may be disposed in liquid forming material, and a light source may be driven according to the x-y-z coordinates of the design information of the 3-D model. The light source is driven along the x-y coordinates to irradiate the liquid forming material. Then the liquid forming material cures to become the correct cross sectional shape. Next, as the moving platform moves along the z-axis, the cured material that is cured layer by layer may be formed into a three dimensional object.
However, as mentioned above, the moving platform needs to be moved along the z-axis once after every layer is cured. This means that too much time is spent having the moving platform move along the z-axis. Thus, the manufacturing time is too long and inefficient.